Dostać się wreszcie tam
thumb|320px Dostać się wreszcie tam — piosenka z My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together z odcinka o tej samej nazwie. Udostępniona w wersji angielskiej 5 października 2018 r. na youtube'owym kanale Hasbro. Wersja polska pojawiła się 6 października 2018 r. Jest wykonywana przez Rarity. Tekst (wersja polska) :Rarity ::Siedzę i myślę, brak mi pomysłów, dzień się dłuży już ::Tyle rysunków, żaden w porządku, męczy mnie to, no cóż ::Ja znam cały proces, wiem, że dam radę, niech ktoś da mi znak ::Lecz jak, och jak, mam się wspinać, gdy sił mi brak ::Ja wciąż się uczę (oł oł) ::Pracować muszę (oł oł) ::Jeszcze trochę dłużej (oł oł) ::Ja chcę dostać się wreszcie tam ::Bo nagroda czeka (hej, hej) ::Widzę z daleka (hej, hej) ::Cel mi wciąż ucieka (hej, hej) ::Lecz ja chcę dostać się wreszcie ::Dostać się wreszcie tam ::Dostać się wreszcie tam, hej ::Hej ::Dostać się wreszcie tam ::Hej ::Lecz ja chcę dostać się wreszcie ::Dostać się wreszcie ::Nie starczy wiara, trzeba się starać, przede mną duży trud ::Ja się nie cofam, przecież to kocham, to żaden przecież cud ::Choć czeka mnie praca, chcę trendy wyznaczać, drogę swą dobrze znam ::Mam, już mam wyraźny przed sobą plan ::Ja wciąż się uczę (oł oł) ::Pracować muszę (oł oł) ::Jeszcze trochę dłużej (oł oł) ::Ja chcę dostać się wreszcie tam ::Bo nagroda czeka (hej, hej) ::Widzę z daleka (hej, hej) ::Cel mi wciąż ucieka (hej, hej) ::Lecz ja chcę dostać się wreszcie ::Dostać się wreszcie tam ::Dostać się wreszcie tam, hej ::Hej ::Dostać się wreszcie tam ::Hej ::Lecz ja chcę dostać się wreszcie ::Dostać się wreszcie ::Tam Tekst (wersja angielska) :Rarity ::Sitting here with my head in my hands ::Ideas that come and go ::Sketching my heart out, nothing will turn out ::Everything seems so-so ::I've been here before, and I know that I can ::Do it if I try ::But why, oh, why ::Do you stumble before you fly? ::My wheels keep turnin' (Oh, oh!) ::My fire's still burnin' (Oh, oh!) ::'Cause right now I'm learnin' (Oh, oh!) ::How to get to the other side ::It's a game of waitin' (Hey, hey!) ::Anticipatin' (Hey, hey!) ::But I keep creatin' (Hey, hey!) ::So I can get to the other ::Get to the other side ::(Get to the other side, hey!) ::(Hey!) ::(Get to the other side, hey!) ::So I can get to the other ::Get to the other... ::Keep on believin', I'll be achievin' ::The harder that I go ::Don't really know how, I won't give up now ::Until I steal the show ::With time, it gets better, I'll be a trendsetter ::Doin' it my own way ::Hey, hey, hey! ::Won't stop 'til I seize the day ::My wheels keep turnin' (Oh, oh!) ::My fire's still burnin' (Oh, oh!) ::'Cause right now I'm learnin' (Oh, oh!) ::How to get to the other side ::It's a game of waitin' (Hey, hey!) ::Anticipatin' (Hey, hey!) ::But I keep creatin' (Hey, hey!) ::So I can get to the other ::Get to the other side ::(Get to the other side, hey!) ::(Hey!) ::(Get to the other side, hey!) ::So I can get to the other ::Get to the other side! Kategoria:Piosenki z animowanych klipów Kategoria:Piosenki z serii internetowych